


Double Up

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [79]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The Avengers spend a night in a hotel, but there aren't enough rooms for all of them.For the prompt: The very classic 'Oh no, there's only one bed.'





	Double Up

**Author's Note:**

> Very fun, I hope you enjoy :D

“Alright, here’s the deal,” Tony announced as he left the check in desk. He clasped his hands together as he looked at them, dripping wet in the corner of the hotel lobby. 

Bruce could tell by the look on his face that what he had to say wasn’t exactly good news. But right now anything was better than shivering in a corner while other guests gawked at them as they passed. 

“They only have three rooms available, so we’re going to have to double up.” 

“Fine by me,” Clint said and shook out his hair, water droplets splashing everyone else. “I call Stark.” 

Bruce furrowed his brow and looked at Clint. He shrugged at them. 

“He’s gonna be up all night with the jet, and he doesn’t sleep anyway.” He chuckled. “The rest of you snore.” 

“So do you,” Natasha shot back. 

Clint just shrugged and accepted the key Tony handed to him. 

“I’ll bunk with Rogers,” Thor said and Bruce caught Steve smile to himself. Whatever that meant. 

Tony handed them each a key and they headed for the elevators. 

“That leaves you love birds,” Tony smirked and tossed Natasha their keys. 

Bruce grimaced. 

“Hope you don’t snore too bad,” Natasha whispered as she handed him a key. 

“I wouldn’t know,” Bruce said and followed her to the elevators. 

Of course the night their quinjet takes a hit, he has to spend the night in the same room as Natasha. Not that there was anything wrong with Natasha, it was just his growing attraction to her was getting out of hand and the close proximity and intimacy sharing a hotel room provided. 

It was only one night, he tried to reassure himself, but it did little to stop the anxious swirl of his stomach. 

They rode the elevator up in silence, and Bruce followed her to the end of the hall to their room. She unlocked the door and her shoulders slumped when she opened it. Bruce looked over her shoulder and saw their dilemma. 

The room only had one king sized bed. 

“Do you think Stark did this on purpose?” she asked, walking into the room. “Or do you think the other guys are in for a surprise too?” 

Bruce shook his head and caught the door and closed it behind him, not moving any further into the room. 

“I think Clint got the best end of this deal,” he mumbled. 

Natasha glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t think he’s the only one,” she said and headed for the bathroom. 

He caught a glimpse of her unzipping her tac suit as the door closed. With the door between them, Bruce let out a breath and kicked off his soggy shoes. He dropped the bag hanging over his shoulder onto the small couch near the door. He hoped it pulled out.

He unzipped the bag and found a t-shirt and pair of sweats. They always had the backup on the quinjet and he had never been more happy to see the ratty old sweatpants. He glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door. The water was still running so he dragged his soaking wet shirt over his head. 

His t-shirt stuck to his damp skin, but it was a far cry better than the one he’d taken off. His pants were a little more difficult to get out of and he was worried Natasha was going to walk out and catch him with his pants down. 

The bathroom door opened just as he pulled them up over his hips and Natasha came out with her tac suit in one hand. She’d changed into her own spare set of clothes, a tank top and leggings. Her hair was still wet, but she’d managed to pull the short length back into a ponytail. 

She tossed her suit onto the couch next to his bag. 

“It’s all yours, Doc.” 

“I’m fine.” He said and twisted his hands together. 

“Well I don’t know about you,” she said and started moving the decorative pillows from the bed. “But I’m beat.” 

Bruce held back a yawn. “Me too.” 

“Which side would you like?” she asked. 

“I uh, was actually thinking I’d sleep on the couch.” 

She tilted her head and pursed her lips, clearly unimpressed with his decision. 

“That couch is way too small for anyone to sleep on.” 

“I thought we’d both be more comfortable that way,” he tried but she immediately shook her head. 

“Get your ass in this bed, Banner.” 

Her tone left no room for argument, but Bruce decided to give her a hard time anyway. 

He smirked. “Is that an order?” 

Her eyebrows raised, but she smirked back. “Absolutely.” 

He brushed past her to the other side of the bed and pulled back the thick blanket. Natasha climbed in first and he followed her lead. He put one of the pillows from his side in the gap between them. 

“What’s that for?” She asked and rolled onto her side to face him. 

He settled under the blanket and shifted to face her. He slapped his hand onto the pillow and chuckled. 

“In case you get any ideas.” 

She scooted closer, pushing the pillow into his chest. 

“What sort of ideas, Bruce?” 

He sighed, already losing the battle with sleep now that he was warm and comfortable. 

“That we’ll be doing anything other than sleeping tonight,” he said and closed his eyes with a smirk. 

He cracked an eye open when her foot bumped against his shin. Hers were closed but he saw the smile her was trying to hide. 

“What about in the morning?” 

Her foot moved up his leg and he let her slide her thigh between his. 

“I guess we’ll have to see.” 

She didn’t say anything else and after a while Bruce opened his eyes to see her lips slightly parted, her breaths even. Her hand was touching his on the pillow between them. 

Bruce laid his on top on hers and closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of her soft snores. 


End file.
